Laptop
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Tsuzuki does not know how to use a laptop. He asks Hisoka for help. Just a pathetic product of my insomnia attack last night.[oneshot][tsuxhi]


**Title:** Laptop

**Author:** Siak

**Pairings: **Tsu/Hi

**Notes: **This one suddenly popped out of my mind when I was having an insomnia attack last night. Just a one shot. Obviously, it's really short. Pointless. Nonsense. Call it whatever you like. If you hate gobbledygook, waffles and drivels (and Tsuzuki being sooo stupid and fluffy at the same time), you better not read this one.

Tsuzuki was staring at his laptop. Actually, it wasn't his. It was Hisoka's. He just borrowed the damn thing from the boy to get his work finished at a faster rate. The trouble was he didn't know how to use it. Great. Just great. He had a laptop alright, but for some reason, he wasn't getting anything done. None at all. The stacked piles of documents and reports waiting to be worked on were already on the verge of collapsing. His supposed to be faster rate on the laptop was slowing him down. He needed to work. He needed to learn how to use this notebook.

He wondered, as he opened the thing, why people needed laptops to get their job done faster and easier. Back in the 1900s, people could do their paperwork without these wired gears. These are just too complicated for him. They're like an enigma to him. There are so many buttons to choose from and use, in the first place. Another thing, there was this mouse that didn't even look like a mouse at all. It didn't have a tail or even those cute brown ears. It was flat and as he saw Watari once use this so-called 'mouse', he just touched the surface with his fingers to get it working. Worst of all, this laptop had so many outlets with weird shapes and holes. Hisoka once said you could print files through them. He wondered how bond papers would come out without being crumpled.

He shrugged. He couldn't stare at the lifeless thing the whole day unless he wanted Tatsumi to cut him a month's pay. He looked around his office helplessly, hoping to see someone technology-wise to give him a hand on this little hi-tech notebook. His heart saw a ray of hope when his eyes fell on his partner. Hisoka was sitting comfortably in his chair, chin on one hand while the other hand was busy scribbling on papers. Tsuzuki looked at his partner's table. The once foot-high pile of papers was now merely an inch from the wooden desk's surface. He was nearly finished. That was good news for Tsuzuki. He decided he could wait for Hisoka until he was finished. He leaned at his chair and crossed his arms. He decided to spend his waiting minutes staring at his partner.

_How can he do all those stuff in just one day? _He wondered. _Besides, it's so hot. He should be fazed by this time already. _He just continued asking himself while gazing at his partner. He loved his partner so much. Just like a laptop, Hisoka was an enigma to Tsuzuki. He was a mystery about to unfold. He was a puzzle Tsuzuki was more than willing to solve. The more Tsuzuki thought about his partner, the more Hisoka was getting slowed down. Hisoka was an empath and right now, Tsuzuki was doing a great job disturbing his thoughts. The green-eyed shinigami looked at his partner whom he found intently gazing at his direction. When Tsuzuki saw him look up, he waved a hand and gave him one of his smiles again. Not a fake though, a genuine one. Something that made Hisoka's blush reflex come into action.

"What is it, Tsuzuki?" glared Hisoka. He suddenly put up one of his shields, blocking Hisoka completely from accessing his emotions. He saw his partner smile then shake his head. Tsuzuki placed his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Nothing 'Soka," came the older shinigami's reply. How he loved looking at his partner. Though he looked somewhat annoyed and pissed off, he was still cute. He was so cute, he wanted to kiss him. He definitely _needs _to teach him how this laptop works.

Unconsciously, Tsuzuki let down his shield, and Hisoka felt his emotions rush through him, almost knocking him off his seat. He picked up his pen which he dropped to the floor when the sudden surge of emotion hit him like thunder. He picked the pen and when he looked up he saw his older partner leaning on his desk, eyes still locked on him.

_Cursed you, Tsuzuki. _The empath thought. He then voiced out what was running through Tsuzuki's mind all this time.

"You want me to teach you how to you use my laptop?" asked Hisoka, with a little infuriation.

"Yup, 'Soka," replied Tsuzuki happily. "I couldn't get my work started since I didn't know how it worked."

Hisoka sighed. He really really wanted to give up on his partner already. He was sooo hopeless. Well, he couldn't blame him though. There weren't any laptops during the Meiji Era.

He looked at his partner and shook his head.

"Tsuzuki, you shouldn't have borrowed the laptop in the first place if you don't even know how to use it."

"What's _your _use?" asked Tsuzuki in reply. A mischievous grin was playing on his lips.

"What?"

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just hurry up there and try helping me out here, ne, 'Soka?"

"I'm not teaching you anything Tsuzuki," replied Hisoka with a vein throbbing on his temple. He understood what Tsuzuki meant by his what's-your-use question. And it really pisses him off.

"Aww, come on, 'Soka-chan," pleaded Tsuzuki with his award-winning puppy eyes. "Pleaaasse, pleaaasssee! You wouldn't want your partner left alone here in the middle of the night working alone on papers, ne? Unless you want to stay up with me and---"

This time, Hisoka was mad.

"I'm not staying up late just for you, idiot," replied Hisoka. "Alright! I'm teaching you how to use that damned laptop. You really have to listen very well mister, because I won't be repeating anything that I've already said."

"Thank you, Hisoka! I loooove yooouuuu!" said Tsuzuki, throwing his arms around Hisoka. The boy couldn't help but flush with the older's man sudden words and actions.

"Get off me, Tsuzuki, you idiot!" _Really? You love me?... I love you too, even if you're an idiot ...Tsuzuki! You're killing me! Put up your shield will you? I'm being suffocated by your happiness…!_

"I'm sorry 'Soka," apologized Tsuzuki when he had stopped strangling Hisoka. "Just got carried away."

"Your emotions…", started the empathy, feeling Tsuzuki's emotions one by one. "I can't believe it. You're so happy just because I'm teaching you how to use the laptop?"

"I'm happy 'Soka," replied Tsuzuki while returning to the comfort of his seat behind his table, "because it's _you _who'll be teaching me how to use the laptop."

"Idiot."

Tsuzuki looked at his younger partner. He could only smile. The laptop was an enigma to him, yes, he would admit, it was beyond his comprehension. But Hisoka? Nah. He was a mystery, a mystery slowly unfolding before his eyes. And he loved that.

Fin

That's it people. Yup, that's it. Just give my sarcophagus a knock when you'll do a review. Criticisms are welcomed. Sankyuu! Sankyuu!

gg15


End file.
